Computer Genius
by cutehoney
Summary: For Ash's Birthday his mom gets him a computer. As Ash is surfing the web he comes across a little thing known as hentai.....uh oh..


(Ok: I do not own Napster...or the characters...or hentai..and umm there is no user name on Napster or AOL thats "AshKetchum2000" I made that up...and if there is..I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!Same with "robotech2675" and "flowerpower927" and "hentaimanic69"...you know the rest...)  
  
All: Happy Birthday ASH!!  
  
Ash: PRESENTS! Cake!! Wow! This is great! Yeah!  
  
Ash's Mom: ::gives Ash a hug then cries:: Your growing so fast!!  
  
Misty: ::throws confetti everywhere::   
  
Brock: Here! ::hands Ash a present:: Happy Birthday!  
  
Ash: Whoa hoo!! ::opens it:: Ummm what is it? ::takes out of box a bunch of wires and a thingie that looks like a sharks fin::  
  
Brock: Its a modem. To...go along with your surprise...  
  
Ash: Surprise?  
  
Everyone: SURPRISE!!  
  
Ash: ::falls over::  
  
Ash's Mom: Guess what your surprise is?  
  
Ash: A doctor?  
  
Ash's Mom: Give up? We all pulled our money together and got you a computer!!  
  
Ash: A WHAT??  
  
Misty: A computer genius..  
  
Ash: oh Who's it for?  
  
Brock: YOU!  
  
Ash: REALLY? WOW MY VERY OWN COMPUTER!::opens box that computer is in and presses the buttons:: It won't work..  
  
Misty: We'll hook it up later! Lets have cake!  
  
Ash: Yeah!! Cake!!  
  
*~ After cake and many numerous trips to the bathroom, all 5 of them, including Mr. Mime, got together in Ash's room and hooked up his brand new computer~*  
  
Ash: ::sits outside his room waiting:: What can I do? Can I come in??  
  
Misty: Not now...OK! Come in!   
  
Ash: My computer!! ::presses buttons:: Hey! It worked! ::the screen turned on::  
  
Brock: Home you like it! The internet is all ready!  
  
Ash: ::spins around in his rollie chair:: Weeeeeeeeeeee!! Ok!I'm ready! ::clicks on Internet Browser Icon and a website loads:: Cool!!!  
  
Brock: I'll leave you alone with your new computer.....hehe  
  
Misty: Me too...I'm going to get some left over cake. Wanna come Ash?  
  
Ash: No I wanna surf the web!! ::stands on bed and pretends to surf::  
  
Ash's Mom: Get DOWN from there!!!   
  
Ash: Awwwwww....darn...::jumps off and sits on chair:: Whats this? ::moves mouse over to icon on computer desk::  
  
Brock: Thats a program called Napster. You can download music from there. I though you'd like that.  
  
Ash: Music? Cool!! ::Misty and Brock and Ash's mom leave Ash with his computer. He opens Napster. He fills out the registration and makes a screan name AshKetchum2000. All off a sudden, he gets IMed in Napster by a guy named robotech2675::  
  
-robotech2675: hey  
  
AshKetchum2000: hi  
  
robotech2675: were do u live?  
  
AshKetchum2000: no  
  
robotech2675: aww cum on..  
  
AshKetchum2000: go away  
  
robotech2675:u hate me dont u? i'm sorry things never went right...i luv u  
  
AshKetchum2000: who are you?  
  
robotech2675: i luv u  
  
AshKetchum2000: NO go away  
  
robotech2675: but.....but....u dont understand...i mean...the kids...  
  
AshKetchum2000: What kids? who are you?  
  
robotech2675: our kids...there so hungry those beatiful children...come back...  
  
AshKetchum2000 has signed off-  
  
Ash: Who the heck was that? I won't use Napster for a while...I'll go on AOL..::signs on as AshKetchum2000:: I thought surfing the web would be different...  
  
--flowerpower927: hellooo   
  
(Ash: Oh no! Not again!)  
  
AshKetchum2000: Hi  
  
flowerpower927: whats up?  
  
AshKetchum2000: the sky  
  
flowerpower927: lol  
  
AshKetchum2000: who are you? (Thinking to Himself- Whats an "lol"?)  
  
flowerpower927: guess  
  
AshKetchum2000: no  
  
flowerpower927: your no fun  
  
AshKetchum2000: go away  
  
flowerpower927: fine be that way   
  
flowerpower927 has signed off--  
  
Ash: OOOOkkkkkk....::goes on a site::  
  
~~After about an hour of looking at sites...Ash comes across a site with the word "Hentai" in the title~~  
  
Ash: Whats a hentai? ::clicks:: What the...::the page is labeled *WARNING* at the top and lists reasons why not to go into the page...of course Ash ignores it and leaves site::  
  
--hentaimanic69: hey cutie  
  
AshKetchum2000: hi  
  
hentaimanic69: so u like going into hentai sites...bad boy  
  
AshKetchum2000: whats a hentai?  
  
hentaimanic69 sits closer to ashketchum2000  
  
AshKetchum2000: go away  
  
hentaimanic69 starts to get a little to close  
  
AshKetchum2000 has signed off--  
  
Ash: The internet is dangerous....geez..so many people talk to you..I wonder what a hentai is...::goes back to site and clicks "Enter Site"::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty: Wow! That was delicious cak- ::is interupted by Ash screaming his head off from upstairs::  
  
Brock: Oh no...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! OH MY GOSH!! GEEZ! CRAP! OH MY GOSH!! ::leaves site::  
  
Misty: ::runs upstairs:: What happened??  
  
Ash: ::looks at Misty a wrong way...you know..."there":: Misty...MY EYES!! ::covers eyes:: I SAW THE UNKNOWN!! WAAAAAHHHHAHHAHHALLLLLHAHAAAAAHHAHAHAHHAAHAAA!!!  
  
Misty: Uh oh..  
  
Brock: What are you talking about?  
  
Ash: HENTAI.....WHAT IS IT??  
  
Brock: Oh geez...Ash..come here..I gotta tell you something..  
  
Ash: okkk.....  
  
Brock:::whispers in Ash ear what hentai is::  
  
Ash: ......I think I'll go to bed now...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brock: I wonder if they have Nurse Joy hentai...hehehehehhe  
  
Misty: ::whacks Brock with mallet:: Shut up...just..shut up...  
  
  
  
  



End file.
